Can You Keep A Secret?
by Haru no Yo
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE DINNER PARTY! Serenity and Kaiba's relationship has been wonderful for both of them. But they both have to keep lying to Joey and Tristan, what happens when Joey and Tristan find out the truth?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been at least one week since Kaiba and Serenity had officially been a couple although they had to keep it a secret. Yugi and the gang were always trying to cover for those two from Tristan and Joey. The last bell of the day rang and Serenity Wheeler walked out from school towards her house. Just as she was about to leave school property Tristan ran over to her side. "Mind if I join you?" Serenity took a glance over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, sure I guess." Tristan adjusted his backup uncomfortably.  
  
"So, are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Serenity halted to a stop. Seto and her had plans for tomorrow; he said that it was going to be a surprise.  
  
"Yeah, actually, sorry, I'm staying over at Tea's house, maybe next time." She offered him an uneasy smile. Tristan became really casual in a matter of five seconds in order to hide his disappointment.  
  
"Yeah, a course, don't worry about it." He waved his hand in the air casually. Serenity needed an excuse, and quick. She glanced at her watch.  
  
"Sorry to drop you like this but I'm late for the .... Um. Dentist! Yeah! The Dentist!" Tristan gave her a suspicious stare.  
  
"Ok then, catch ya later!" Tristan waved her good bye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity finally got home 20 minutes longer than usual because she had taken the long route to avoid Tristan and of course, her brother. She dropped off bag near the door. "Mom? Are you home? Hmmm, guess not." She made a grab for the phone and punched in a bunch of numbers. "Tea is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, what's up Serenity? Oh wait, let me guess, you want me to cover for you again for your date with Kaiba? Am I right? Please tell me I'm right. (A/N: That was kind of a Pegasus moment wasn't it?)  
  
"Yeah, sorry to bug you again."  
  
"No problem, what are friends for? So, where's the famous CEO taking you?"  
  
"I'm not sure, he said it was a surprise."  
  
"That's always a good sign."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"So," Serenity absentmindedly (A/N: I know big word, big deal right?) fiddled with her hair. "Did he ask you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know, Yugi."  
  
"Don't even go there Serenity! (A/N: For the purpose of my stories, Yugi is about a centimeter taller that Tea ok, does that include hair?)"  
  
"Oh come, you know you want him to ask you."  
  
"Even if I do," Serenity just happened to interrupt.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Serenity if you breathe a word of these to anyone I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"I won't, I promise, as long as you don't tell my brother I won't tell your boyfriend- best friend I mean."  
  
"Serenity.." She smiled.  
  
"Oh look at the time see-ya Tea." She hung up on her friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, so I'm a Yugi/Tea fan ok, but Kaiba/Serenity is my absolute favorite, here's the sequel I thought about. I'll only update this is SetoKaiba'sLady updates her story! I have to know what happens! Oh, and I also have to have at least 5 reviews before I will update. Forgot this too, I'm gonna write the whole Tea/Yugi thing under another storyline so keep an eye out for it. Get it? Keep an eye out. You get it right? Oh just forget it and review! 


	2. Getting A Raise

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba anxiously sat in his office twiddling his thumbs. He looked up at the clock mounted on the wall. It was 3:55, five minutes until he could leave. He shut down his computer against its will and grabbed his coat and briefcase and walked out of his office. When he did step out, his secretary, Miss Shrewsbury, had a look of genuine astonishment on her face. "Mr. Kaiba, you're really out early, is everything all right?" For the first time since Kaiba had hired her 5 years ago, she saw a pleasant smile on her employer's face.  
  
"No, everything is just fine, but thanks for asking." He continued to smile all the more pleasantly as his secretary still stared at him open- mouthed. "You know what?" He adjusted his coat. "I think it's high time I give you a 25% raise." He waved good-bye and stepped into the open doors of an elevator. When the elevator doors closed he silently chuckled to himself.  
  
* It's about time I gave her a raise, she really is quite a hard worker. I believe I've over-estimated her. *  
  
An elevator bell rang and the doors in front of him opened. He walked through the lobby of KaibaCorp towards its exit.  
  
* Everything has been going so well lately. My company's sales are extremely high and things with Serenity couldn't get any better! I don't know how else this day will get better. *  
  
He exited his corporation's building and climbed into his sleek, black limo. The driver closed his door and got in himself and drove away. Out of his pocket he pulled out a somewhat small envelope and once again chuckled to himself.  
  
* I know she'll absolutely love this! *  
  
He put his hand into his pocket once more and this time pulled out a narrow, velvety blue jewelry box.  
  
* And not to mention this too. *  
  
The limo halted to a stop, "The mansion sir," the driver got out and opened the door for Kaiba.  
  
"Thank you." Just as what had happened to everyone else that Kaiba had come in contact with he stood at his in awe. Kaiba walked towards the entrance of the mansion and right in front of the doors turned his head ever so slightly. "If I just happen to ignore you in front of other heads of companies or when I'm at school, don't take it personally, I have a reputation to uphold you know."  
  
"Of course Mr. Kaiba, not a word will be said about this."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Paris," he was about to open the doors when he paused, "You know what," he smiled at his limo driver, "I think I'll give you a raise too." He entered his mansion leaving his limo driver in bewilderment. There inside to greet him, was his younger brother Mokuba.  
  
"Hey there big-brother!"  
  
"Hi Mokuba."  
  
"A bunch of packages came for you but since you weren't here I signed for them for you."  
  
"Thanks." Kaiba struggled to get past his brother.  
  
"Where ya goin'?"  
  
"Upstairs, to change," Mokuba gave him an inquisitive look. "For my date with Serenity."  
  
"Oooooo!!! Seto's got a girlfriend! Seto's got a girlfriend!" All he could offer to his younger brother was a smirk; after all, he couldn't really deny it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, so I lied, I updated it and didn't wait for 5 reviews and SetoKaiba'slady didn't update it. PLEASE UPDATE THAT STORY! Anyway, what do you think? And does anybody want me to pursue that Yugi+Tea thing? 


	3. Uh Oh

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 6:00 on a Friday night and Kaiba was about to pick up Serenity any time, and Kaiba was known to be never late for an appointment. Seto had told her to dress formally for some reason. Usually their dates just involved going out for pizza or ice cream, they didn't involve wearing formal clothes. A knock came from the door and Serenity rushed to answer it. When she did open the door it nearly took her breath away. Of course it was her Seto but his hair was so neatly combed and he was wearing a very expensive looking crème tuxedo. In his hands was a single red rose. "Here, I got it just for you," he handed her the rose; she took it in her ever so delicate hands.  
  
"Thank you Seto," she planted a kiss, as gentle as sunlight, on his right cheek. He held out his arm.  
  
"Shall we?" She linked her arm with his and he led her towards his limousine. He opened the door for his date and helped her in before himself. As soon as they were both inside the driver sped away. "So, what did you tell Tristan and your brother?" Serenity shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I told them that I was staying over at Tea's house, you don't have to worry, I called Tea to cover for us."  
  
"You mean we don't have to worry right?" Kaiba knew how much Serenity hated lying to her brother. But what could he do? It was either that or not being with Serenity, and the thought of it chilled him to the bone.  
  
"Of course." Serenity helplessly tried to change the subject. "So what's this surprise you keep talking about?"  
  
"Well, it wouldn't really be a surprise if I told you would it?"  
  
"I suppose not."  
  
"But I'll tell you part of it." Serenity's head rose up in pure excitement.  
  
"For one we're going on my private jet."  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
"Of course I do." He kissed the top of her forehead as the limousine halted to a stop. Kaiba opened the door and led his date towards the sleek, black jet.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The doorbell rang in the Gardener residence and Tea ran to the door to answer it. She opened the door and gasped in surprise. "Hey Tea, is Serenity here? The other day she said to Joey she'd be staying here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Would SetoKaiba'sLady PLEASE UPDATE DEEP DARK NILE!!!!!! PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I just want to know what happened to all of the old people who read The Dinner Party. I haven't really seen their reviews except for Shadow Dragon, please reviews help to write!!!! 


	4. Mai Bursting Out Laughing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Uh, Serenity, well she's uh." Tea looked around inside frantically for something that could help her make-up a story. "Had a change of plans! Yeah that's it!" Tristan gave her a questioning look.  
  
"I think that's a bit obvious Tea. Could you at least tell me where she is?"  
  
"Uh, uh, where she went?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Um, Mai!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mai! Mai took her out and you know how she's like an older sister to Serenity."  
  
"Oh, ok, just wondering."  
  
"Sorry I couldn't help Tristan." Tea offered him the best fake smile she could have ever have mustered.  
  
"No problem Tea." He turned around and headed out the door when he turned his head slightly. "You don't think she's still mad at me over the whole Kaiba thing is she?"  
  
Tea began to panic. "No, no, no, I think she knew that you and Joey were doing it for her safety." She offered him again the oh so fake smile.  
  
"That's good." He gave her a smile and waved good-bye and as soon as he was totally turned around Tea quickly shut the door.  
  
"Whew," she wiped the sweat off her forehead.  
  
-------------  
  
Tristan pulled out his cell phone in the way to his motorcycle and opened it up. "Call Mai Valentine." He climbed onto his motorcycle and could hear a dial tone on his phone. It rang three times before Mai answered.  
  
"Mai here,"  
  
"Hey Mai, its Tristan, is Serenity there?" Mai smiled deviously. Of course Serenity had called her up first but Mai had never thought it would be that easy.  
  
"Yea, but we're at the mall and she's trying on some new clothes. She's not going to be out for awhile." Tristan's face fell as he stated up his bike. On the other hand Mai wanted to burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, ok, just tell her I said will you?"  
  
"No problem Tristan."  
  
"See-ya Mai,"  
  
"Later Tristan," they both hung up and Mai burst out laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well? Yes no maybe so? What?! I happen to be very bored right now and. just forget it and review! 5 reviews = Chapter 5 


End file.
